A dulest is born
by highway country 1994
Summary: Once their was a girl named Erika Merline Helios she was the daughter of Renie and Helios she was raised by the scouts since her parents died due to the negamoon's return and now she must be the new sailor moon and with the help of her friends she meets rated T for reasons and this is my first cross over so yeah go easy on me thank you.
1. Chapter 1 new day

1. i do not own sailor moon or yougioh enjoy!

* * *

Hi i am Erika i am 15 years old and i live in Cristal Tokyo and in new domino city i am super smart and live with all the sailor scouts i have since the nagaveres killed my mom and dad oh and by the by my parents where Reine and Helios and i am the moon princesses any way to day is Finley when i get to start high school for the first time i used to go to home school but now Amara Michel Trista Hotaru Amy ray Lita and Minna trust me to go and be careful to and i will try hey uh are you ready to go o OK ray i got in the car with ray bukeled up and waited for ray to drive us out of the drive way as ray was driving i was wondering if i would fit in at the new school ray must of knew something was up cause she said don't worry every one gets nerves but its a whole lot of fun oh ray thanks but i just hope they don't make fun of my hear we bot laughed for a while(her hair is jut like Reine's accept 2 buns and long pigtails) then we .Finley got to new domino high good Luke erika thanks ray she baked out and left heading back home as i was walking i bumped i to some one oh sorry well don't let it happen again meatball head hey my name is Erika not meatball head and i am sorry for bumping into you fine then he walked away hmm no manners at all then as i was thinking to my self 2 strange boys ran right up to me wow you stood up to kaiba uh i guess whose so are you new well yes i am cool my name is joey and mine is tristen oh hi my name is Erika cool name so do you need any help well sort of cool just lemma see your schedule ok here ok lets see awesome you have the same class as us and are friends oh really cool come on lets go well show you to your class room ok i can tell that this is gonna be a good year .

* * *

the end for now r and r xD!


	2. Chapter 2

1. i do not own sailor moon or yougioh enjoy!

* * *

Hear we are room 5 cool hey yugi hey joey hey tristen and uh sorry but who are you oh i'am Erika oh hi erika you must be the new student why yes i'am cool well it's nice to meet you erika it's nice to meet you to yugi this is tea hi their hi it's nice to meet you tea you to. Erika hu oh yes it's time to introduce you to everyone cool see you later guy's seeya erika ready yes sir alright everyone this hear is erika she's new hear and i hope you'll make her fill welcome hear yes sir! ok you can go take a seat wear ever a seat's open cool there's an open seat cool wait it's that rude boy oh no not him man now i have to sit by him just my luke hey their meatball head hey jerk you do know it's unkind to call people name's you should talk whatever hm let's get started shall we well class went ok i guess lunch was cool to but now i got to walk home ahahahah! what the hey that kid's in danger i better help him MOON PRISM POWER! and standing in .Erika's place was sailormoon let's go but wait maybe i should call but by the time they get hear it'll be to late ha ha ha ha! hey big bad and ugly hm who are you i'am the champion of love and justice i'am sailormoon and in the name of the moon i shall punish you ha ha ha like you could i will jerk moon terrier ahhhh! hm now! take this ahhhh! (rose) what the leave sailor moon alone what the now sailor moon what right MOON HEELING ACTIVATION! ahhhh! and all of a sudden the monster was gone thank you...um my name is texcedoe mask and your welcome sailor moon hm and good luke thank you goodby goodby well i better get going before they realize i'am not home hey .Erika hey amy how was work great and school good so what's for dinner oh lobster and potatoes and sailed sound's great good so where is everyone else their at work still oh ok so did you meet any new people like friends yes i did great i know right cool well well what well there was a rude guy but i don't care well what did he call you meatball head oh well that's a nickname that's been in the family for year's i know and i don't mind ok anyway did you have fun yes and i'am sure it'll get even more fun.


	3. Chapter 3 a new vistor

1. i do not own yugioh or any of the charters just mine and that would be Erika enjoy!

* * *

"Erika!" "coming". "hey do you want to take your friends to the temple today since it's Saturday" "sure sounds awesome". "Great" "hear let me go get the gang" "yugi" "hm oh hey Erika" "hey guys do you want to go to the fire temple with me" "sure" "great my friend ray will be so happy" "wait you mean ray hino is your friend!" "I was so surprised they don't know about it" "why are you so surprised" "well you never told us" "that's when I remembered what Joey said was true" "well maybe while wear their i can tell you" "oh well I mean if you don't want to it's okay" "no" "no" "it's fine I have nothing to hide" "other then I'm a princess and sailor moon I was thinking to my self" "when we got to the temple ray took all of us to where the fire was and read everyone their fire" "and then I sat down and told everyone about my past except the part about the negamoon I just lied to them and said my parents wear killed in a car crash just like grandpa's parents". "oh I'm so sorry" "oh it's okay" "well i guess we better get home" "okay see ya" hey ray I'll meet you at home" "okay see ya later then" "well I can say this today sure has been great" "hm what's that a little girl" "hey little girl are you okay" "hm MOMMY!" "wait what" "hey Erika hm oh i see you met your cousin" "my what". "You know Serena". "Serena who" "hm oh come on I know your a ditz but sheash" "oh never mind lets just go home home" ."Oh their you guy's are oh hi their Serena" "hi!" "hm I wonder who this kid is well she doesn't seem evil I'll just have to wait and see" ("Some where in the nagamoon hide away") ."Hm so she thinks she can hide from us well will just have to show her and soon you will be mine princess." "Goodnight Erika and Serena" "goodnight guy's" "hey Erika" "hm yes Serena" "can I sleep with you" "hm sure" "thanks!" "no prob dear well come on" "yay!" "hm good night Erika" "goodnight Serena hm well I guess I can let her slide for now."

* * *

next chapter this Saturday r&r pleas and thank you! ;}


End file.
